Conventionally, vinyl compounds are widely used as a raw material for various functional polymer materials such as a photosensitive material, an optical material, a dental material, an electronic material and crosslinking agents for various polymers. However, since higher performances are required in these application fields in recent years, physical properties required as a functional polymer material become severer increasingly. As such physical properties, for example, heat resistance, weather resistance, chemical resistance, low moisture absorptivity, high refractive index, high fracture toughness, low dielectric constant and low dielectric loss tangent are required. Until now, these required physical properties have not been completely satisfied.